Which is it, love or hate?
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: Rodrick has a minor Introspective after his latest failed scheme. Hints of RodrickXBuster.


WARNING:

This spamfic has hints of Shonen ai, and it's Yaoi in it's original sense (FYI Yaoi stands for **YA**ma nashi, **O**chi nashi, **I**mi nashi which basically means "no climax, no resolution, no meaning" or "this means diddly squat").

So if you don't like then don't read.

()()()

Dumb bunnies, I was left crushed under several tons of rubble after they caused the gold mine to cave-in on me. I can hear Montana Max screaming and whining on the other side of the cave-in as he ordered Calamity carve a way out, they both left me down here on the earthen floor of this damn mine to fend for myself. The drill stopped for a few minutes, I heard Montana Brat scream about forgetting me and to keep drilling. Nice to know someone is at least concern about my health, I laid here in my little pancake thin pocket as my toon body was shaped in unnatural poses taking a moment to think quietly like every time I lost to those Acme Loo-sers. I can tell take a hit and a can take a loss, by no means I am no saint but I don't sit around scheming just to make a utter fool of them (okay, a few sports plans but that was to take that glory and rub it into the face of every other school in the state). I scheme for three things. Money, glory and/or annoyance.

Shifting around in my small pocket and moved some rocks out of the way, it's going to take some time so why not just think of why do I keep on making a utter fool of myself time and time again. Those dumb bunnies were the only duo to ever take me down several pegs and escape my wrath, although it isn't my personal hobby to go out of my way to make their life a living hell. Just when ever I encounter them, I really hate those dumb bunnies.

Especially him, my stinking opposite. He stared in a show, has Babs, gets a lot of luck and manages to utterly outsmart me at every turn and twist with a gusto I envy him. He reminds me of a time when I was on top of the world, those fools never knew what hit them when I came to town. I cleaned out entire bank accounts, made people heads blow like a volcano and paint the entire town red and do it all again the next day.

He's my enemy, rival and... I hate to say it but he's also a love interest, I sneered at that thought a lot but I can't help but feel something for him. It was lust, it was some kind of crush or it could be just simple case of opposites attracting. It happened at the Acme bowl after we lost, during the entire hazing from the team for losing because _I_ trusted that dumb duck. His team was celebrating their first win in years while I watch him, he has everything but it all seems to fit for him and that caused me to be a little jealous.

Yes, little jealous of a damn bunch of Acme Loo-sers.

Over time things slowly build up since then, or at least I think it started there. Perhaps it was earlier and it was his smile that brought the feelings to the surface, I can't really say and I really don't want to think about it ether. After all I have a girlfriend to deal with, a lying, cheating girlfriend that would spit on one's grave before even carted off to the hospital. To describe my partner in crime was simple, a double crosser in it for the thrills of being a bad guy.

I guess I "respect" Buster because he is loyal, to friends, to his girlfriend and to people he doesn't even know. I would like someone like that, dumb bunny wouldn't stray for the sake of money or some cheap thrill. But I like his psychical appearance too, all of those sports and adventures had left him pretty lean but not too buff. He looks strong but gentle. Listen to me, going on like some stereotype or a bad romance novel but give me a break. I never really like someone like this before, boy or girl.

So, am I obsessed with him or in love? Is it lust or a crush? Do I want what he has or do I want him? All of this introspective really doesn't help much, I am just as confused as the day I found these feelings.

I looked up as some rocks fell, a hole appeared above me and he popped out with a goofy grin and bright eyes. I want to so punch him, "hello Roddy, thought I stop by and see what're you."

"I'm looking for an answer," I said. I knew this was the only way anything could be done with, I reached out as he gave a curious look and grasp the back of his head. I lean in fast and did what I always wanted to do, I kissed him. Now I have an answer.

I love him.


End file.
